Mephiles VS Quan Chi
Let's take a visit to the villains and find out who would emerge from the darkness! Mephiles VS Quan Chi is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Sonic the Hedgehog VS Mortal Kombat! Which dark lord will emerge? Interlude Wiz: When a new dark lord comes to life to murder good and respect evil, they might try to trick the hero into killing a good guy who they have never seen before... or strongly hate. Boomstick: Mephiles, the evil shadow of Shadow the Hedgehog. Wiz: And Quan Chi, the dark sorcerer. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Mephiles Wiz: Ever since Shadow the Hedgehog existed, his shadow had an evil secret. In fact... it was another living soul. Boomstick: The evil motherfucker who you don't want to get in a fight with, it's Mephiles the Dark! Wiz: Mephiles is the one who tricked Silver into thinking that Sonic was the Iblis Trigger. Boomstick: Are you sure about that? The camera zooms into the head of a picture of Silver Sonic is shown destroying the city (like Godzilla). Crowd of people start screaming. Wiz: ... Yes. Boomstick: Can we please get to the analysis now? Wiz: Sure thing. Boomstick: Alright! Mephiles has... *sigh* a Homing Attack, and a Spin Dash *sigh* How many times do we have to explain these moves Wizard? Wiz: This is hopefully gonna be the last time. Anyway... Mephiles is a lot more powerful in his Crystal form. Boomstick: Right you are! because while using the form, he can shoot massive spheres of dark energy which will home onto his enemies, clone himself like Naruto, hover in the air, AAAND... he can fire his ultimate attack, the Dark Chaos Lance. Wiz: This is the exact same weapon which Mephiles used to kill Sonic with. Boomstick: Don't you realize that you just set off the fan alarm? Wiz: What? I'm just being honest. Boomstick: Ok! but just make sure NOT TO SET OFF THE INSANELY HUGE SONIC FANDOM ALARM! Alarm turns off. Wiz: Ok then. Mephiles can also sink into the ground to match someone else's shadow and turn his or her shape, he does this by absorbing someone's shadow. Boomstick: Heck! he can also go back or forward in time! Wiz: He can also blast his opponents away with his shockwaves on energy. Boomstick: ... I do NOT wanna mess with him! Wiz: I knew you'd say that Boomstick. Mephiles: What you have gave to me. I now return to you! A one-way ticket to oblivion! Quan Chi Wiz: Hell. The place where the meanest and baddest people go. Boomstick: But there can be no such thing as that place... WITHOUT A RULER! Wiz: Quan Chi is the one who tricked Scorpion into thinking that Sub-Zero killed his family and clan. Boomstick: Enough about the backstory! now let's get to his moves! Wiz: Sure thing! He can throw green flaming skulls, teleport, slide across the floor and knock his enemy over, and use the Spiked Mace. Boomstick: Whoah! Get rekt m8! Wiz: He can also steal his opponents fatality, no matter who he is fighting. Boomstick: But how can he teleport you ask? HE CAN SUMMON PORTALS FREAKING ANYWHERE HE WANTS! Wiz: He can also hypnotize his opponents to walk towards his sword, guess what that's mostly used for? Quan Chi grabs his blade out and brings his opponent towards it. Boomstick: YUMMY! Wiz: These weapons are called Broadswords. Quan Chi uses them in close combat. Boomstick: Who said that you were allowed to use swords in Mortal Kombat!? what an unfair fight! Wiz: And maybe he also got raged at a party because he does... this. Quan Chi rips Sub-Zero's leg off and repeatedly beats him up with it. I Lick Birds: shang-tsung: "DUDE CALM DOWN" quan-chi: "HELL NO! this bitch stole my cookie!!" Wiz: And he can also... well... stretch, his opponents neck? Quan Chi stretches someones neck. Boomstick: What the fuck? is that even possible!? Engineer: Nope! Boomstick: Thank god! because that looks like cartoon logic right there! Wiz: He also has telekinetic powers, he can move his opponents wherever he wants. Boomstick: Along with snapping their neck with them! Wiz: Quan Chi is one of the most powerful Mortal Kombat villains ever. Quan Chi: You will serve me in the Netherrealm. Fight Location: Quan Chi's Fortress Quan Chi is sitting on his throne waiting for Sub-Zero to attack, but Quan Chi sees a dark emerging shadow from the ground. Quan Chi: ???... WHO ARE YOU!!?? Mephiles: I am your end. You've already killed many souls... now it's my turn! (*Cues Sonic Unleashed - Egg Dragoon*) 'Quan Chi: HRMPH!' Mephiles: Now do you worst sorcerer! Quan Chi: You'll see my worst! = FIGHT! = Quan Chi runs up to Mephiles, but Mephiles dodges then shoots an energy ball at Quan Chi. Mephiles punches Quan Chi multiple times, then Quan Chi creates a portal above him then quite far away under him. Quan Chi manages to get in his portal and then he throws Mephiles down into the spike pit. Then luckily, Mephiles hovers over the spikes and fires the dark chaos lance under Quan Chi. Quan Chi sees the light and then half of his bridge remains. But then Mephiles hovers back up quickly. Quan Chi pulls a 5 hit combo on Mephiles with the spiked mace, then Quan Chi shoots a load of green fireballs right at Mephiles. Then Mephiles manages to escape the fireballs then he threw Quan Chi in the air and beat Quan Chi into the ceiling. Mephiles fires the Dark Chaos Lance again then Quan Chi dodges it. Quan Chi rips Mephiles' leg off, but then Mephiles steals Quan Chi's shadow. Quan Chi: ??? Mephiles: Is that honestly all you got? Quan Chi: SHOW YOURSELF! (*Cues What I'm made of instrumental Music ending at 0:13*) Mephiles steals Quan Chi's Shadow and looks just like him... expect with more deadlier looking colors. Then Quan Chi loses his own shadow. Mephiles quickly creates a portal behind Quan Chi then a portal above him. Mephiles blasts Quan Chi away with a shockwave of energy into the portal behind him. Then Mephiles blasts Quan Chi into the portal and then does Quan Chi's X-Ray from Mortal Kombat X. Mephiles breaks Quan Chi's neck bone from the back with a dive down the portal with his foot. Then Mephiles throws Quan Chi down the hole and then he hits the bridge and destroys it before he falls into the spike pit below... which he does. Quan Chi's eye, heart, foot, head, and stomach all hit the spike pit. Mephiles: You did your worst. Conclusion = KO! = Mephiles throws both Quan Chi's Broadswords at Quan Chi's arms before morphing back to normal from before Shadow rushes towards Mephiles before battle. Boomstick: The evil spirit has fallen to join Shinnok... *sigh*. Wiz: This was a close battle, but Mephiles' shadow stealing was too much for Quan Chi's dark power. Boomstick: And the Dark Chaos Lance was also enough to kill Sonic when he was completely unharmed. Wiz: Sonic is also considered one of the most powerful combatants yet, being able to go toe to toe with The Flash... in a battle that is. Boomstick: Quan Chi may also be able to steal souls like a complete Shang Tsung rip-off, but Mephiles isn't afraid to go in a battle with Sonic, Shadow, OR Silver! Looks like Quan Chi went down to first floor! Wiz: The winner is Mephiles the Dark. Trivia *This is Apro319's first Death Battle episode which counted in a season. The real first episode is Sonic VS Charizard. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Apro319 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Sega vs Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:'Sonic vs Mortal Kombat' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2014 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles